It is possible to determine whether a user is using an electronic device by sensing a grip on the electronic device. While a user uses an electronic device, the electronic device can provide various suitable functions to the user. For example, it is possible to reduce the frequency output of a radio communication module to satisfy standard authentication of electromagnetic wave absorption rate on an electronic device while a user uses the electronic device. The performance of wireless communication may be deteriorated while a user uses an electronic device, but it is possible to control the amount of electromagnetic waves that may be harmful to the user under a threshold level.
It is possible to recognize a grip on an electronic device by sensing a change of the capacity of a capacitor, using a grip sensor in the electronic device. The capacity of a capacitor of an electronic device may be changed in various situations such as when an electronic device is touched by a portion of a human body, clothes, books, or plastics, when an electronic device is on a desk, or when a charger or an earphone is connected to an electronic device, so it may be difficult to accurately recognize a user holding an electronic device.